


The Point Of No Return

by DodgerBear



Series: We Are Family [1]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: A few years has passed and the family are dealing with changes that will shape the rest of their lives.





	The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t live far from Yorkshire but the accent is SO different! I hope I do it some justice. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of this one!

Gheorghe sat on the wooden bench in the shade, avoiding the blazing hot August sun that was even hotter than the forecast predicted. The heat drained his energy, and energy was something he needed to get him through a long day on the farm. And a long night in the farmhouse, if Johnny was in the mood. Johnny was kneeling on the grass under a tree to his left as he tended to some planted flowers. He was concentrating hard and it made Gheorghe smile to see how focused his husband was on the task in hand. 

“What’re you smiling at?” Johnny broke into his thoughts. 

“I am thinking how gentle you are looking after this spot.” Gheorghe answered him honestly. 

Johnny snorted. “Miserable old bastard got his own way in the end, di’nt he?”

“What do you mean?”

Johnny ran a soapy cloth over the small wooden cross behind the flowers, careful to remove the weathered grime from the metal plate that held only the barest details of a man as deep as the ocean. 

**_Martin Saxby_ **

**_Loved and missed, always_ **

“Last bloody wish to be scattered under this bloody tree. I’m stuck on his farm until my dying day to tend to this aren’t I?”

Gheorghe chuckled at the complaint, knowing that it held no malice. It had taken a long time for Gheorghe to understand that Johnny’s approach to fondness and affection was the same as his approach to annoyance and frustration - just without the heat and anger. His brand of humour was to be sarcastic, dismissive and abrupt and that took a lot of getting used to for the simple man from Romania. But now he got it, got _him_ , Gheorghe had never laughed so much or felt closer and happier with anyone before. 

“We were always going to be here, John. Always.” Gheorghe smiled easily. 

Johnny gave a muffled snort of agreement and leaned back on his heels to admire his work. “S’alright in’t it?”

“It is beautiful John.”

Johnny blushed slightly and stood up to cover it, brushing the grass and earth from his knees. “Need to refill water troughs.”

Gheorghe smiled again. “I did them. Just before I got here.”

“Oh. Right.”

“We have time to sit.” Gheorghe patted the bench beside him. 

The couple sat in silence. It was never an awkward silence between them and that was something Johnny placed a lot of value in. He was never a man of many words and he honestly believed that would put off any potential partner. So when his handsome helper arrived on the farm and they spent their early days in silence it was a real test. But Gheorghe heard all of the words Johnny didn’t, or couldn’t, say and set about _showing_ him love and support. It wasn’t easy. Johnny spent a lot of their early days expecting Gheorghe to wake up to the reality that had become his life and make a run for it. But time passed and trust was built. Now Johnny could see how well matched they were when they could sit for hours at a time and not say a word, yet knowing exactly how the other felt and what they needed. 

“He was very proud of you.” Gheorghe reached for Johnny's hand. 

“Aye. He were. In the end.” Johnny smiled wryly as he thought of his father. A stoic, hard working man with no time to suffer fools. He’d raised Johnny to be the same. 

“You are going to be a wonderful father, John.” 

Johnny cut his gaze to the side and looked at his husband. “I wish I were as sure as you.”

Gheorghe chuckled and ran a fingertip over a callous on Johnny’s palm. “You have no reason to doubt it. I see it all in here.” He tapped his left temple with his spare hand. 

Johnny bit his bottom lip. “What do you see?”

Gheorghe laughed and leaned back on the bench, slipping his arm around Johnny’s back to rest on the sun-warmed wood. “You are looking for compliments now, yes?”

Johnny elbowed him in the ribs. “You know I’m not.”

The dark-haired man squeezed his arm. “I see you with our child, here on this farm. Teaching them the things you know. How to care for the animals. How to look after the land so they will have something when they are older.”

Johnny sighed heavily. “I hope I can. I _want_ to be a good dad.”

“You are going to be the best dad. I promise. I close my eyes at night and wonder what our child will look like. But I never wonder if you will be a good father. That I already know for sure.”

Johnny sniffed back his emotion. “You will be too. You’re so patient. So kind. I worry that I’m goin t’be useless with that sort of thing. But not you.”

“How can you think that? You will not be useless.” Gheorghe was mildly outraged at Johnny’s lack of belief in himself. 

Johnny glanced at his man and rolled his eyes. “I’m not exactly good with my words, am I?”

Gheorghe grinned happily at a memory that flashed through his mind. It was their wedding day. A very quiet, sedate affair in front of just Martin, Deirdre, Robyn, Gheorghe’s mother Elena and his sister Carmen a couple of years earlier. Fully expecting Johnny to want to use the traditional vows, Gheorghe had been surprised and delighted when Johnny wrote his own vows. They were brief and to the point but they were perfect. A snippet of their lives together and a promise of a future. 

“You can when you need to. The words you used at our wedding were beautiful. I think of them and it makes me want to marry you all over again.” He teased gently. 

That earned him another nudge in the ribs. 

“You’ll keep me right, won’t you?” Johnny murmured. 

“Always. In all things.” Gheorghe spoke his promise and pulled his love closer to press a kiss to his temple. 

“Can’t believe it’s happening. Thought it would take forever to sort out all the paperwork. Just seems to be happening so fast.”

“You do not regret what we have done...?”

Johnny met Gheorghe’s eyes and shook his head wildly. “No. Not at all.”

Gheorghe relaxed into a smile. “Good. I know it is scary. But we will be fine. We have each other. We have Nan. Our family.”

Johnny snuggled into his husband and rested his head under his chin. “Love you, you know.”

“And I love you.”

 

Gheorghe opened the bedroom window to let in whatever breeze he could find. It was stifling in the room and he knew Johnny would wrap himself around his body during the night. 

“Run us a cool bath.” Johnny leaned against the door frame. “Comin?”

“Where is Deirdre?” Gheorghe frowned. The cottage only had one bathroom and he didn’t like to spend too long in there in case Deirdre needed to use it. 

“Gone t’bingo in the village with Betty. Won’t be back til 10.”

Gheorghe grinned brightly and stepped up to Johnny until he was pressed against his body. “Thank God for Betty.”

Johnny gripped his husband by the forearms and kissed him deeply, tongues meeting halfway and starting up a slow dance. They finally pulled apart when beads of sweat gathered on their faces. Johnny led the way to the bathroom and they watched each other in silence as their clothes fell away to the linoleum floor. 

“Your turn for the tap end.” Johnny barked when Gheorghe stepped into the tub. He was met with a scowl but Gheorghe dutifully took his spot next to the taps. The water was cool and he sighed happily when his body temperature dropped immediately. Johnny got into position opposite him.

“Feels good.” Johnny stifled a yawn. 

Gheorghe ran his hand up Johnny’s leg and left it to rest on his knee. “You feel good.”

“Best be making the most of this before we’ve got a young’un runnin round the place. We’re gonna need eyes in back of us heads.” Johnny broke into the grin he’d been threatening to show all afternoon. His chat with Gheorghe on his dad’s bench had put him in a hopeful mood. 

Gheorghe nodded and smiled. “We will.”

“What were you like? As a kid?”

“You would have to ask my mother. But I assume I was perfect.” Gheorghe replied with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh really.” Johnny chuckled and splashed some cool water up onto his own chest. 

“What were you like?”

Johnny gave an almost imperceptible twitch but shrugged through it. “Dunno. Quiet I s’pose. Did my own thing. Nan always said I would never cry when I were a baby. Me mam used to have t’guess when I were hungry or needed changin.”

“So not much is changing over the years.” Gheorghe grinned. 

Johnny flicked water at his husband and watched the droplets cling to his long eyelashes. His hair had lost some of its curls in the dampness of the bathroom air and it stuck to his forehead. 

“You have decided if you want boy or girl yet?”

Johnny shrugged again at the question Gheorghe had asked a few times before. Since deciding to adopt and starting the process a few months earlier they had weighed up the pros and cons of each gender numerous times, based on the most dramatic stereotypes they could think of, for comedy value. 

“Yesterday I was brushing the cows down to check for bites. It got me thinking that I wouldn’t mind a girl so I could put my hair brushing skills to good use.” He mused and Gheorghe laughed happily, the sound filling the room like music. 

“But then today, at my Dad’s tree, I got thinkin about when I were young...about 7 or 8...and he took me to Bradford to see the footie. They were playin Sheff United in the cup. You couldn’t get moved for all the fans outside the ground. Me Dad carried me on his shoulders so I din’t get bashed about.”

Gheorghe listened carefully. “And you would like for our son to go to see a game with you?”

“Would I shite. Never been so bored in all me life. Load of crap. Can’t get into football. Finally realised when I were a teenager that the best bit about footie is the 22 fit blokes runnin round in shorts.”

Gheorghe frowned, confused at the story. “I don’t understand...”

“I just felt close to me Dad that day. He were excited to take me. It were an adventure. The two of us doin summat together. Away from the farm. It were a good day.” Johnny mused and leaned back in the tub so his legs hooked around Gheorghe’s hips. 

“That’s nice.”

“Hmm. So I dunno. We’ll get what we’re given and do our best either way, eh?” Johnny concluded. 

Gheorghe squeezed Johnny’s thighs in his large hands. “That sounds good to me.”

They lay in the bath until the water was freezing cold, just chatting about the farm and how happy they were Deirdre was experiencing a bit of freedom now that she wasn’t tied to the house looking after Martin. Losing Martin had been as painful as Johnny could ever have imagined and more, but seeing him struggle the way he had for his last few years, before a final stroke finished him off while he slept one night, it was something of a relief for Johnny that he didn’t have to suffer any longer. 

“Early night?” Johnny smirked and Gheorghe smiled back his agreement. 

 

It was another boiling hot day when the couple woke the following morning. With the window wide open they could only hope that anyone in the fields across the hill couldn’t see into their bedroom. They would’ve been treated to a real sight that morning in the form of naked flesh, entwined bodies and lazy love-making. Johnny got up to make some breakfast while Gheorghe used the bathroom. It was a routine they had perfected over the last few years. Deirdre got up just as they were heading out to start work and Gheorghe poured her a cup of tea. 

“Thanks love.” She smiled up at her handsome grandson-in-law. “Ey I had bit of a win at the bingo last night. Hundred quid.” 

“Nice one, Nan. You off shopping today then?” Johnny enthused. 

“Might do.” She reached into her purse and pulled out some cash, placing it on the table. “That’s for you two. Get yourselves out for a bit this weekend. Have a meal out on me eh.”

“You don’t have t’do that Nan. We’re alright.” Johnny argued gently. 

“Nonsense. Go and enjoy yourselves. You’re only young once.”

Gheorghe placed his hand on her bony shoulder and squeezed gently. “Thank you Deirdre.”

“You’re welcome. Now go see t’beasts. They’ll be starvin.” She waved them off. 

The men headed out to the barn and started working. They’d only been out for an hour when Deirdre appeared at the entrance. 

“Phone for yer. That social worker from the council.” She told them, addressing both of them. 

Johnny glanced at Gheorghe, who was gazing back at him steadily. They silently moved to the house, where Johnny picked up the phone. He spoke to briefly to Cate, their adoption case worker, and hung up. Gheorghe had to touch his elbow to get his attention back. 

“It’s happening. They’ve got us a little boy.” He broke the news. 

Gheorghe froze on the spot. “Really?”

Johnny smiled shyly. “Yeah. She’s bringing him over later for a home visit. We’ll find out more when she comes.”

Gheorghe burst into nervous, excited laughter. “It’s really happening.”

“It really is.” Johnny grabbed his husband in a tight hug, grasping around his neck and pressing his face into the skin of his throat. Gheorghe didn’t hear him speak but he felt Johnny’s whispered “I love you” as his lips moved across his skin. 

“Well lads, that’s the best news I’ve had all year.” Deirdre spoke quietly from the kitchen doorway. Her eyes were full, brimming with unshed tears. “I’ll put kettle on.”

 

They sat with a cup of tea and Johnny gave them all the details Cate had passed on. The little boy was ten months old, named Harry and had been in foster care since birth. That was all they had to go on. 

“Harry.” Gheorghe said the name aloud. “I like the name.”

Johnny nodded. “Aye. Me too.”

“Who’s name is he gettin?” Deirdre smirked and glanced between the two men. 

When they married they registered their new names by adding their partner’s name as a middle name, both men already coincidentally having the names of their fathers as a middle name.  They became John Martin Ionescu Saxby and Gheorghe Daniel Saxby Ionescu. That way they had both names but kept their own for ease. 

“I think if he lives in England it is easier for him to have English name.” Gheorghe shrugged. 

Johnny nodded along, wishing that it wasn’t the case but accepting his husband made a good point. “Aye. But he’ll be gettin Ionescu for a middle name then.”

Gheorghe smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

“You two best finish up your jobs before that little lad gets here. Don’t want t’scare him off by smelling like a cow’s armpit.” Deirdre warned with a fond smile. 

 

Johnny paced around every square inch of the cottage while they waited for Cate to arrive. Gheorghe was in the kitchen checking on the progress of his latest batch of cheese. He liked to keep busy when he was nervous whereas Johnny couldn’t keep still. Deirdre was in her chair with her knitting, working on something that looked suspiciously like a child-size bobble hat. The lights from the approaching car shone into the kitchen window and Gheorghe carefully wrapped up the block of cheese he was working on. He went to Johnny and smiled reassuringly. 

“Ready?” Johnny breathed out. 

Gheorghe cupped his cheek with his large hand and stroked his thumb under Johnny’s eye. “I’m ready.”

They headed out to greet Cate and waited for her to unclip the car seat holding their precious cargo. She smiled brightly at the two young men. 

“Hello lads.” She waved and Gheorghe moved to help her. 

She handed over the car seat and Gheorghe looked down at the boy for the first time. He felt his own mouth fall open in surprise and Cate chuckled. 

“Spooky isn’t it? Come on. I’ll explain.”

Johnny held the door for them to enter the cottage and glanced at Gheorghe, confused at his reaction. 

Once they were all inside Cate unclipped the baby and got him out of his seat. Johnny stared at the child, then at Gheorghe and then back at the child. 

“Lads, this is Harry.” Cate introduced. 

“Bloody hell.” Johnny breathed. “He looks like you.”

Gheorghe nodded dumbly. “He does.” 

Johnny smiled warmly and reached out a finger, which the baby grasped excitedly. “Hello Harry.”

The youngster gargled some baby-talk and melted Johnny’s heart on the spot. Cate passed him over and Johnny cradled him close to his chest. Gheorghe moved in closer and Johnny drew him into the huddle. 

“Bine ati venit.” He whispered and tickled the baby under his chin, making him squirm and giggle. 

Deirdre got up and headed to the kitchen. She dealt with nerves by making pots of tea. Cate settled at the table and pulled out some papers from her bag. The men joined her, with Harry now perched on Gheorghe’s lap and playing with the loose collar on his t-shirt. 

“Harry’s birth mother is Hungarian, hence his beautiful dark hair and eyes.” She explained and Gheorghe grinned down at the boy. 

“I thought he would be a good fit here with you two, having a mix of cultures. His mother is only fifteen and in the care of social services herself. She placed him for closed adoption before he was born but we held off in case she changed her mind, but she’s absolutely certain and has signed all of the paperwork to have him permanently adopted. So, we did a check and you top the list for his recommendations. And here we are. Do you have any questions?”

Johnny pulled his gaze away from the baby to look at Cate. “What about his dad?”

“We don’t have his details. His mother won’t name him. Presumably due to her age.”

The men spent an hour playing with Harry. He was a happy and content baby who filled the room with giggles. Deirdre held him and chatted to him in his own baby language, showing a side of herself to the boys that they’d never seen before.  When it was time to go Cate addressed the men. 

“What do you think?”

The couple shared a look. It was a rapid fire, silent conversation that ended with a huge smile on each of their faces. 

“I think he’s perfect.” Johnny grinned. 

Cate smiled back happily. “Good. I’ll be in touch over the next couple of days to arrange the next steps.”

Gheorghe darted into the kitchen and returned with a block of cheese carefully wrapped in wax paper and a red ribbon. He held it out to Cate. 

“For you. Let me know what you think.” His smile was shy. 

Cate’s face lit up. “Oh wonderful! Thank you! My mother-in-law is coming for dinner tomorrow night. I’ll put this on the cheese board. Thanks!”

Gheorghe blushed and bowed his head. They waved off Cate and Harry before heading back inside the cottage. 

“Well?” Deirdre murmured.

Johnny scooped his grandmother up in a hug, a rare showing of physical affection, and held her close. “It’s happening Nan.”

“Aye lad.” She chuckled when he placed her back on solid ground. “The point of no return.”

Johnny nodded. “I can’t wait.” He went to the door and grabbed his boots. 

“Where you goin?” Deirdre frowned at him, but Gheorghe was smiling broadly as he knew exactly where Johnny was going. 

“Goin to tell me Dad all about Harry.” He replied easily and looked at his husband. “You comin love?”

Gheorghe grinned and shook his head. “You go ahead. I’ll make supper.”

Johnny pressed an excited kiss to Gheorghe’s lips. “Back in an hour. Love you.”

“Te iubesc.” Gheorghe waved him off. 

They were at the point of no return. And it felt like the start of the best years of their lives. 

 


End file.
